Skar C. Row
78,000,000 | occupation = pirate knitter entertainer | birthday = April 1 | status = | residence = | epithet = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Guji Guji no mi | dfename = Doll Doll fruit | dfmeaning = doll, puppet, or figure | dftype = Paramecia }}Row is the captain of the Puppet Pirates, and a skilled performer and showman. Appearance Skar looks less like a human and more like something inanimate. His face despite showing a variety of emotions and expressions still seems colorless and lacks humanity. His fruit changed his physical appearance in major ways his skin now a clear white, cold glassy eyes, hair made of long pieces of yarn, and skin as soft as silk. His clothing is always rugged, torn, and very bright. His clothes are almost never the same, being able to make new outfits on the fly makes his attire quite outlandish. Row often makes clothes with bright colors including bright yellows, oranges, purple, and any color that suits him at the time. He will also make his outfits appear childish covered with flowers, butterflies, and other objects of interest for a child. Personality The best way to describe the personality of Row is erratic. At one moment he can be calm and chill and then suddenly burst into a fit of rage and anger. He maintains a playful almost child like attitude when not in a mood swing. His playful manner would give others the thought that he might be a simpleton or idiotic but make no mistake if push comes to shove he has an incredible mind. In his free time he will walk around the streets shouting, playing, and entertaining the masses with the many skills granted to him by his devil fruit. He fancies himself a natural born entertainer with the need to make others enjoy all his performances. Even in battle he will try to make his opponent bust a gut for both tactical and entertainment values. While playful there is one thing Row is very serious about, and that is his hate for the world government. He despises them for "being too serious". This hate also extends to the marines but to a lesser extent. If given the chance Row will take any chance to sabotage the plans of the world government, be he still understands a direct battle with the world government is sure to end in death. Powers and Abilities Despite having a skinny body and soft pale skin Skar is by no means a weakling. His small frame can topple beings far larger than him. For instance he can do many forms of gymnastics do to the lightness of his body, he can jump over buildings with minimum effort, and has the grip strength to crush a human skull with ease. His dangerous skill, power, and brutality have warranted giving him a bounty of 28 million. Martial Arts in order to take advantage of the powers granted to him by the Guji Guji no mi he created a form of martial arts to use the speed and his boneless body to his advantage. Doll Kung Fu Doll Kung Fu is a martial art requiring near mastery of all forms of gymnastics with flips, spins, and acrobatics used to increase the power of all strikes. The martial art is a perfect combo of offensive and defensive styles using a enitrly boneless body to allow the user to avoid attacks with incredible speed and then follow up with a powerful parry strike. Devil Fruit The Guji Guji no mi turns the user into a doll man removing their bones and replacing them with stuffing, giving the user skin made of silk, and hair made of yarn. The user becomes immune to the majority of non haki based attacks with the ability to shrug off devastating blows without a scratch. Skar also gains the advantage of being able to detach and reattach limbs. His body if damaged can also slowly restitch any cuts. Skar can also use the strings and stitches in his body as weapons very similar to the use of the . The major weakness of becoming a doll man is the sacrifice of strength for durability. The user loses a large portion of their striking and lifting strength. Haki Busoshoku haki Kenbunshoku haki Tailoring Row with the assistance of his devil fruit is very skilled at creating shirts, pants, stuffed animals, and anything using cloth. Performance Art While his specialty is comedy and acrobatics Row has a basic understanding of almost all forms of art excluding painting and drawings. He has incredible skill in puppetiering, a large grasp on acting and preforming, a mastery of several hundred magic tricks, and some knowledge in other forms of preforming History